Babysit
by iiDoLLii
Summary: Hal and Kai has to babysit Hiki's friend's daughter for a week. Will their feelings change for each other after spending time with each other everyday? Sucky summary and my first fanfic so, please be nice?
1. Sunday Babysit

Michelle: K-Konichiwa minna-san

Kai: Konichiwa!

Hal: Hey...

Michelle: (Smiles) Welcome to my first fanfic ever. I was originally going to make this a BelxFran fic but, since this series don't have a lot of fanfics, I decided to make it a HalxKai fic.

Kai: (Smiles) Thank you Misheru-chan!

Hal: Tch..

Michelle: (Tears up a bit) Ah! Do you not like it Hal-Kun? Did I make you mad? I'm sorry Hal-Kun!!

Kai: It's okay Misheru-chan, don't cry okay?

Michelle: O-okay… Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this fanfic!

Michelle/Kai/Hal: READ&REVIEW ONIGAI!!

Michelle: Oh and I do not own anything towards Switch and things might seem weird.

Hal: (vein popping in his forehead) Tch. Why do _I_ have to say it?

Kai: Hal-Kunnn...

Kai whined as Michelle muttered dreadfully of why Hal hates this.

* * *

Hal muttered some curses under his breath as he wring to piece of clothing in his hands.

_Damn that good for nothing! It's the first day off I have in weeks and what am I doing? Doing the friggen laundry!!_ He thought as he hatefully threw the clothing to the ground.

_It's all that stupid director's fault!_

--------------------------------- 20 Minutes Ago -------------------------------------------

'_Hal-Kun! Kai-Kun! Please come over here for a minute.' The smiling blond asked the bickering twosome. The two stopped arguing and then went to the front of the blonde's desk. To the right of him stands a shy young girl who appears to be about 12-13 years old. _

'_Hal-kun. Kai-kun, I would like you to meet Misheru-chan. She's my friend's daughter and they would be out of town for a week and they would like me to look after her, but I'm afraid I don't have the time to,' The smile on his face grew wider. 'And so, that's where you guys come in~'_

'_Oh? And what are you too busy doing to not look after her yourself?' asked an irritated Hal._

'_You'll also have a week off~' The chief director answered, going onto a different topic._

'_That's not what I'm asking, why can't you watch her yourself?'_

'_Because I have to do some Stuff~ ' Hal twitched slightly._

'_Give me a __**PROPER**__ answer.'_

_The seated person pondered for a moment and made a mock act of thinking by tilting his head and tapping his chin with his finger._

'_Because I have to do some _Business-_related stuff~ 'Hal popped a vein and started to glare angrily at the smiling blond._

'_I SAID A PROPER ANSWER~!!' Then Kai had to stop Hal from going on a rampage by hooking his arms under Hal's arms._

'_Please stop that Hal-kun! Of course we'll look after Misheru-chan for you, Hiki-taicho!' Kai sent a cheerful smile towards the said man and the blushing girl next to him._

'_T-Thank you very much.' muttered the timid girl._

_After they said goodbye to the director, they drove to Michelle's house which is not far from the Matori headquarters, only a few blocks or so, and it only took about 10 minutes. They all got off the car and started to walk inside the building in front of them. It was a peach colored two-stories building with a wall surrounding it, only stopping a few feet from each other towards the front of the building. The same wooden deck appearing at the side of the house led to the huge, green backyard with little flower bushes and a little pond with a red and white koi in it. _

'_Wow Misheru-chan! You have such a beautiful house!!' Kai said with his eyes sparkling with amazement._

'_Baka good for nothing, it's just a regular house.' Hal said as he took out a cigarette and lit it._

_Michelle chuckled awkwardly before walking quietly to the front door and pulled out her house key. She opened the door and motioned the two to come inside. Inside, there were three hallways. One led to the kitchen, the other one led to the bedrooms upstairs, and the last one led to the living room which led to the backyard. There was paintings and pictures of Michelle's family hanging on the hallways. The three of them went into the living room where they discussed what do to._

'_What shall we do now Misheru-chan?' Kai asked as he sat down on the black couch. Hal went to sit down on the armchair next to it, leaving Michelle to the next to Kai._

'_U-Umm, well, I need to tell you my schedule for the weekdays, when I go to school and all that. I barely do any afterschool activities so I would be staying home very often,' Michelle said quietly. 'Starting from 7:50 to about 2:30, I would be at school so you could do whatever you want during those 7 hours and then pick me up at 2:30 at my school okay?' She looked to see if the two young men are paying attention. 'After you pick me up, I need to buy some groceries since I might be out, then help me make dinner-'_

'_Wait wait wait,' Hal interrupted. 'You want __**us**__ to help __**you**__ cook?' _

'_Y-Yes, if you don't mind. I was never really good at cooking so my mother would help me but since she's not here...' Michelle looked down at her lap, fiddling with her fingers. 'I was hoping you would help me.' She said, looking up at Hal with those sweet, innocent eyes. Hal grimaced and looked away from the guiltless gaze being sent from the young girl. _

'_F-Fine, but only if we're needed.' Hal said sternly. Michelle let out a small sigh of relief and smiled at the two._

_After that, she gave Hal and Kai a tour of her home, which ended quite well considering Hal's remarks about the rooms and the house. The three of them got hungry so they decided to buy something since there isn't anything to eat in the refrigerator. Kai and Michelle left to get the groceries, leaving Hal behind to do the laundry. Hal refused to do the laundry until Michelle looked at him with the innocent gaze. So Hal was defeated and had to stay home with the laundry to do._

_------------------------------------------------------------ Present time --------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ugh. Those look. That freaking innocent, _stupid_ look! _A vein appeared on the side of his forehead. _I swear, if I am going to see that expression again, I will scream my ass off._ He was irritated when a car drove by and parked at the front. Kai and Michelle got out, holding bags of groceries. Kai noticed the dirty shirt on the floor and frowned.

"Hal-Kun, please don't dirty the clothes." He said, sending a cute, pouty look similar to Michelle's innocent gazes.

"H-Hal-Kun?" He sweat dropped when Hal suddenly screamed, shouting something about a stupid look.

* * *

Michelle: So? What do you think? I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, I was never really good at that.

Kai: I think it's good, Misheru-chan. What about you Hal-kun?

Hal: (His left eye twitched) Why did I have to make a fool out of myself?

Michelle: G-Gomen Hal-kun. Anyways, I hoped you like it!!

Michelle/Kai/Hal: PLEASE READ&REVIEW!!!

Hal: You still haven't answered my question.

Michelle: (sweat dropped) Heh heh heh....


	2. Author's NoteApology

**I am SOSOSOSO sorry but it'll take me a much longer time to upload Babysit chapters. This is because of the CST test which will take up about 2 weeks and my teachers still give me some homework and I have to study for a Language Arts test. So I apologize for the VERY LONG delay. Please forgive me! T____T**


End file.
